hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
King's Jewel
}} }} King's Jewel also known as the stone of bonds is one of the mystical stones found on Hayate no Gotoku! Universe The stone(s) are plot devices as many main characters possess them and various antagonists try to steal them in return. Mikado later tells Hayate that if he loses the stone he was given or destroys it, Nagi would lose her inheritance. (He later does so to save Athena's life) It is later revealed there are more than 1 of these stones and that you need one that hasn't lost its light in order to access the Royal Garden. Characteristics According to Nagi, (it is implied her mother taught her this in the past) it is known as the stone of bonds, and that it was a stone of wishes made by a king a long time ago using the power of the stars. It is also known as a stone of prayers that test greed and that the stone gives shape to strong feelings of wanting to protect and save someone even at the cost of his/her own life. (Chapter 231) Ability The stone is very mysterious, and little is known about this stone but it holds some kind of mystic power. It is said that whoever wields it will be "in a deep test of greed and endless badluck cursing his/her life". Hayate received the stone from Mikado, and probably is the source of Hayate's endless badluck in his entire life. The other characters who are shown to wear the stone are Aika Kasumi and Mikado Sanzenin but Yukariko is shown to wear it in her picture.The stone has a very bad enigmating aura that takes form as a small skeleton with purple dark aura surrounding it. History According to Maria (In chapter 199), the stone is a legenday treasure of Sanzenin family from the beginning of their era, and there are approximately 9 stones so far. In the past Mikado Sanzenin gave things to people he cared about, the king jewels were one of those things as it could be shown in flashback that he gave 1 to Aika Kasumi and another to Hayate Ayasaki. Only a few people including Isumi is shown to have seen the stone's powers. Isumi is capable of erasing Hayate's stone powers, however it is limited to only the evil aura surrounding the stone as the test is still cursing Hayate's life. Mikado Sanzenin declares that whoever destroys Hayate's particular stone will be the heir of the Sanzenin estate, as well as obtaining all of Nagi's riches. As a result Hayate has come into conflict before while trying to protect the stone for Nagi's sake. (Chapter 225) Few antagonists like Athena are willing to obtain it by any means necessary, in order to attain the estate or just for their own agenda. Uniquely, Hayate's stone is shown to have a stronger power than the rest. Probably because of his serious badluck from the beginning of the story, making him the "the unluckiest person in the universe". Nagi destroys it of her own will in chapter 252. It is later revealed in (Chapter 262) that 10 years ago Hayate picked up a King's Jewel during Christmas eve. It is implied this was the doing of Mikado Sanzenin as he appeared in Hayate's dream dressed as Santa and told him that it was his stone but he already had 8 of them so he didn't mind losing one of them. Some point later Hayate placed the stone inside a shrine charm then forgot about it later on, thus explaining how he managed to enter the Royal Garden. He later gives the stone to his Brother Ikusa who in return enters the Royal Garden to save Athena. Later on while cleaning the Mystery Room where the coffin was held formely, Hayate remarks that one of the crest on the floor appeared in the king's jewel (presumably the one he was given) He observes that there are 12 crests in total and inferred that there are 12 King's Jewel in total. Owners The persons who held the King's Jewels in the story Current *Aika Kasumi - recieved from Mikado in Chapter 152 *Wataru Tachibana - recieved from Mikoto in Chapter 218 *Ikusa Ayasaki - recieved from Hayate in Chapter 262 *Mikado Sanzenin Former *Hayate Ayasaki - first jewel was accidently given to Ikusa 10 years ago, shown in Chapter 262 *Hayate Ayasaki - second jewel was destroyed by Nagi in Chapter 252 *Mikoto Tachibana - given to Wataru in Chapter 218 *Yukariko Sanzenin - deceased 8 years prior to the beginning of story King -1.jpg|Hayate's King's Jewel (now is destroyed by Nagi) King -2.jpg|Aika's King's jewel King -3.jpg|Mikoto Tachibana's King's Jewel (now given to Wataru) King -4.jpg|young Hayate's King's Jewel (now with Ikusa Ayasaki) -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 11 (1280x720 h264) -8577237E-.mkv 001265932.jpg|Hayate's King jewel (Anime Version) Hayate352 02-03.jpg|A manga cover showing the various King's Jewel Trivia *Interestingly enough many characters related to each other seem to be in possession of the different King's jewels at different times. (Nagi's mother & Wataru's mother who were both friends) *Mikado Sanzenin seem to have more than one king's jewel as seen when he gave one to Aika and one to Hayate. The purpose of doing this is still unknown though. *It is revealed in Chapter 263 that Athena cannot touch any of the King's jewels due to the role she played in Mikado's plan for trying obtain the power of royalty. *Each King's Jewel has a different symbol, the meaning of these symbols is still unknown, (The same symbols are later seen on the floor of the main hall inside the castle of the Royal Garden, the floor and ceiling in one of the rooms in Mikado's Castle and as well as embedded in a circle surrounding the coffin inside the mystery room in Violet Mansion.) Category:Items